O Duelo
by Ana Thais MD
Summary: Quando House quer provocar Cuddy...


A 35° festa beneficente dada pelo Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital em prol das crianças com câncer acabava de começar e o salão já estava cheio. Muitas pessoas influentes da cidade estavam lá com os bolsos cheios de dinheiro.

Cuddy ainda estava em casa se arrumando, afinal a Dean of Medicine do hospital deveria estar impecável pra essa ocasião. Mas ela simplesmente não conseguiu se arrumar a tempo, William fez de tudo pra atrapalhar o banho, a maquiagem, o cabelo... tudo. Ele não queria ir nessa festa, somente médicos e aquelas conversas insuportáveis sobre as mesmas coisas... médicos só falam de medicina e ele, um engenheiro, não conseguia achar graça em casos incríveis ou mesmo historias de pacientes engraçados. Ficar na cama com Lisa era muito mais interessante... ô se era!

- Lisaaaa, não quero ir...

- Will, por favor, se arrume, eu realmente preciso ir. Sou a diretora do hospital... você entende, não?

- Eu racionalmente entendo mas...

- Olha, é a primeira vez que você vai conhecer ao vivo pessoas de quem eu vivo falando: Wilson, Foreman, Cameron, Chase, a famosa 13...

- E House...

- Sim, ele também, infelizmente. Você sabe que há aspectos da minha vida dos quais eu não tenho muito orgulho... House é um deles.

- Eu não sei por que mas não tenho um bom pressentimento quanto a ele, sei que nem o conheço mas tudo o que eu escuto falar dele...

- Me ajude a fechar o vestido aqui...

- Você está indo sem langerie???

- O vestido marca... e depois você pode aproveitar desse meu "ponto fraco". E ela sorri maliciosamente pra ele.

Cuddy estava vestindo um vestido vermelho, tipo sereia, justo no corpo, bem decotado, colocando seus seios em evidência. O vermelho do vestido fazia o contraste perfeito entre a pele branca como a neve, os cabelos negros e os olhos azuis. O vestido ainda tinha uma fenda que ia até a altura do joelho. Como sempre ela estava linda!

William se levantou e foi tomar banho pra se arrumar e Cuddy foi se maquiar.

Com meia hora estavam os dois prontos e na porta de casa pra sair.

House enrolou o máximo que pode mas Wilson consegui tira-lo de casa.

- Jimmy, olha, você me deve dez prescrições de Vicodin por causa dessa festa.

- House, não lhe devo nada, você sabe que você tem de ir.

- Não tenho nada a ver com essas crianças moribundas, isso foi escolha sua.

- Cuddy foi bem explícita quando disse que a presença de todos era obrigatória... horas extras de clinica te dizem alguma coisa?

- Sempre esse mesmo argumento... no dia que eu começar a gostar da clinica ela não vai ter mais armas contra mim...

- Vamos, entre nesse carro.

-...

- Não sei se deveria te dizer isso... mas... Cuddy vai nos apresentar William, namo...

- Sei quem é.

House se irritou ao ouvir o nome do sujeito e cortou logo a conversa do Wilson. Ficou olhando pela janela do carro. Wilson ficou olhando pra ver se pegava uma reação qualquer, pra tentar saber o que se passava na cabeça do amigo e se assustou ao ver o sorriso malicioso que surgiu no rosto de House depois de um momento.

Quando House e Wilson chegaram na festa Cuddy e William já estavam lá. Wilson foi logo de encontro a eles e House o seguiu, de boa vontade.

- Wilson, esse é William.

- Prazer William, já escutei falar muito de você...

Eles apertaram as mãos cordialmente.

- James...

Disse Cuddy um pouco corada.

- E você deve ser House.

William estende a mão pra cumprimentar House que o fita nos olhos e demora um pouco a estender a mão deixando um clima desconfortável mas ele o faz e cumprimenta William.

- Sim, naturalmente. Então, você é o Sr. Lisa Cuddy desse mês... ela é frívola... tenha cuidado!

E House da uma piscada pra ele, tentando fazer graça. Cuddy revira os olhos e pega no braço de William dando uma leve apertadinha.

- Bom, já que estamos todos devidamente apresentados deveríamos nos sentar à mesa, o jantar já vai ser servido.

Diz Wilson levando House pelo braço até a mesa.

Eles todos se sentam na mesa redonda. Wilson seguido de House, Cuddy e do lado dela William. Os outros membros do conselho se sentaram nessa mesa também, no total eram umas 8 pessoas á mesa.

House não podia acreditar nos seus olhos. Cuddy estava linda e radiante... será que era por causa daquele inútil do lado dela? House sabia que podia fazer melhor pra pele dela do que aquele idiota que nem mesmo médico era.

E assim que o jantar foi servido ele começou suas investidas.

Quando o assunto na mesa era a reforma de toda a ala de oncologia infantil William se interessou e falava animadamente com os membros do conselho: vigas, revestimentos, preço de cerâmicas... House vendo a brecha e vendo que Cuddy se interessava pouco pelo assunto começou a ser House:

- Vejo que seu decote está muito exuberante pra essa festa... os membros do conselho não merecem tanto... me diga, pra quem você se vestiu assim?

- House, comporte-se, não vê que estou acompanhada?

- E desde quando um casinho seu me impediu de ter de você o que quero?

- E quem disse que estou disposta a responder ás suas provocações? Estou feliz House, e pare com esse assunto.

- O que eu quero sei que você também quer...

E House deixa cair um garfo no chão de propósito e se abaixa pra pegar.

Em baixo da mesa ele toca os pés de Cuddy com as mãos e vai subindo até o joelho. Sentindo o arrepio que ela teve ao mínimo toque dele ele entendeu que era só fazer os right moves que ele teria dela o que ele quisesse.

Cuddy se assustou com o toque dele e como sempre gostou de se sentir desejada por House... mas em poucos segundos ela se recompôs, afinal seu namorado estava ali do lado.

House voltou com um belo sorriso no rosto, o sorriso da certeza.

E não demorou ele colocou a mão dele na coxa dela, seguindo rapidamente pro meio das pernas, indo em direção ao alvo principal.

Cuddy corou na hora, não podia permitir isso e tentou tirar a mão de House dali.

Quando ele percebeu que ela ia lutar contra ele, House puxou conversa com William

- Então William, você está pensando mesmo em participar das obras de reforma do andar?

Com essa pergunta William olhou em direção a House e a Cuddy que estavam um do lado do outro fazendo Cuddy parar de lutar contra a mão de House no meio das suas pernas, ia ficar óbvio que algo estava acontecendo.

- Sim, era o que estava falando aqui com os membros do conselho... bla bla bla

Era isso que House escutava e Cuddy também. House foi levemente levantando o vestido dela que tinha uma fenda bem longa , foi subindo o vestido e foi com a ajuda da fenda que ele foi chegando com a sua mão onde queria.

Quando House percebeu que Cuddy não estava usando calcinha ele apressou ainda mais a sua mão, sentindo rapidamente o calor intimo de Cuddy bem ali na ponta de seus dedos.

Cuddy se levantou bruscamente quando ela sentiu o medo percorrendo todo seu corpo como uma onda de gelo... "Não posso permitir isso... ele não pode conseguir o que quer!"

Quando ela se levantou desesperada ela arrumou o vestido que estava subido e sorriu um sorriso sem graça, percebendo que se levantou bruscamente sem que ninguém esperasse quase derrubando os copos.

- Bom... hum... acho que já é hora de eu ir ao palco abrir a festa...

E ela sai em direção ao palco, fala com o mestre de cerimônias e sobe ao palco pra falar palavras simpáticas aos convidados.

House sorri e acompanha com o olhar ela andando até o palco... Meu Deus que mulher sexy!! O quadril dela bem delimitado pelo vestido justo e o balançar dele quando ela andava só deixou House ainda mais excitado e certo de que iria com aquela brincadeira até o fim.

Ele ficou olhando fixo pra ela enquanto ela falava no palco e Cuddy se recusou a olhar pra ele. Mas a carne é fraca e na primeira oportunidade que ela teve de olhar na direção de House os olhares se cruzaram. House nem pensou duas vezes, colocou os dedos que ele tinha usado pra brincar com ela na boca, deu uma leve lambida neles e sorriu, com o olhar mais malicioso que ele possuía.

Cuddy ficou desconcertada e de novo um frio percorreu sua espinha, ela estava na mão dele!

Assim que Cuddy terminou seu discurso ela desceu do palco e foi em direção ao banheiro, suas mãos estavam suadas tanto pelo nervosismo de estar num palco falando pra tantos investidores quanto pelo gesto que ela viu House fazer...

No caminho do banheiro quando ela já estava no corredor ela sentiu uma mão quente na sua cintura e quando olhou pra trás assustada ela viu William

- Você foi ótima lá em cima! Falou com firmeza e estava com um olhar lindo, brilhando, como se tivesse vendo somente o sucesso na sua frente.

E beijou o ombro dela.

Na mesma hora ela sorriu mas percebeu que o toque de William nem chegava perto do que ela sentia quando House a tocava.

E pensando no diabo... ele aparece! House passou por eles e entrou no banheiro masculino.

- Will, preciso ir ao banheiro, preciso ver como está minha maquiagem, meu cabelo, essas coisas. Vou ter de ver muitos investidores hoje e preciso estar impecável.

E deu um sorrisinho.

- Claro meu bem. Vai lá, vou voltar pra mesa. Te espero lá.

- Certo.

William se afastou olhando pra ela algumas vezes e quando ele não podia mais vê-la ela nem pensou duas vezes e entrou no banheiro masculino.

- Sei que é você Cuddlecakes!

- House, não admito que você faça esse tipo de coisa comigo! Falta de respeito! Sou sua chefe e estou acompanhada essa noite, será que isso é tão difícil assim pra você entender e aceitar...

E ela continuou falando enquanto ele saiu do banheiro, lavou as mãos e encostou na parede de braços cruzados sorrindo pra ouvi-la falar.

- Não me dê esse olhar de que você pouco se importa com tudo isso!

- Você sabe o que eu quero, e não é esse falatório.

House andou devagar até a porta e a trancou. Cuddy arregalou os olhos e tentou correr na direção da porta pra impedi-lo de fazer isso mas era tarde demais, ele já tinha fechado a porta e se encostado nela

- House, você...

E ele a pegou com firmeza pela cintura e a beijou profundamente indo com as mãos rápidas pelo lado de fora do vestido. E ele sussurrou no ouvido dela

- Diga que você estar sem calcinha foi só pra me provocar, diga que isso tudo foi pra mim...

Cuddy quando se viu beijada daquela forma ela nem relutou, beijou House com toda a paixão que ela tinha em seu corpo e se derreteu quando ouviu a voz grave dele dentro dos seus ouvidos.

- Sim, foi pra você. É sempre pra você.

Ele sorriu e foi levantando o vestido dela rapidamente enquanto a beijava na boca, no pescoço, entre os seios e onde mais ele pudesse.

Ela estava com as pernas bambas e não estava mais conseguindo ficar em pé foi quando então ela o puxou pela gravata e o levou pra dentro de uma das cabines do banheiro.

Ele foi de bom grado e ela o sentou no vaso e subiu o vestido até liberar a sua coxa e com o olhar mais malicioso e cheio de tesão que ela tinha subiu nele. Quando ela se sentou ela sentiu que somente a calça dele estava entre eles e ela deu um jeito rápido no problema, abriu o zíper e expôs toda a masculinidade dele que estava a postos e voraz por ela.

Quando ela colocou a mão no que era dela por excelência House soltou um gemido lindo, de tesão puro e ela não esperou, guiou House bem direitinho e eles entraram no ritmo frenético que só dois amantes em enorme sintonia têm.

Cuddy por cima podia ver tudo o que ele estava sentindo e ela sorria pra ele. Seus olhares não se deixavam um minuto, como um desafio, um duelo de quem via o mais profundo prazer nos olhos do outro.

Cuddy atingiu o ápice primeiro, sorrindo pra ele e se contorcendo, mostrando pra ele tudo o que ela estava sentindo no momento.

House não demorou a chegar no seu clímax também, apertou os lábios e sentiu os lábios e a língua dela procurando por ele.

Exaustos eles ficaram ali, unidos ainda um pouco de tempo.

Até que Cuddy diz

- EU sempre consigo o que quero, você, assim, entregue é tudo o que eu quero. Agora vamos pra festa, tenho uma ala infantil pra arrumar.

E se levantou, arrumando o vestido.

- Yes Mistress!

Respondeu House exausto mas feliz de ver que não importa quem fosse o namorado da vez o tesão dela era e seria sempre por ele.


End file.
